Who Am I?
by InkStainedSoul
Summary: She came to the Stella on a rainy night. She had nothing, no name, no memory. All she had was a piece of paper that failed her into solving the mystery of her identity. But the Thief Lord and his gang made a promise to her to help her solve who she is.
1. Chapter 1

Who Am I?

It was dark and raining. No one was on the wet, slippery streets of Venice. All she had was a piece of paper saying, "Galatea.", but what did it mean? Was it her name, a placed where she lived, anything to bring back a certain memory? She had nothing, no name, no clothes, no words to speak, and no memory. She felt the cold striking raindrops against her skin as if she was being shot by a BB gun. Everything appeared to be blurry to her: the lights, the buildings, and even the ground. She found an abandoned building with wooden walls over the doors, covered in graffiti and old, tattered posters. This building meant nothing to her, but it could at least provide her some safety. The girl straggled over to the building. She tapped the wood and banged the lock against the covered door. The amnesiac slid down to her knees and looked up to the crying sky. She shivered and stuck out her hands, they were like prunes and her nails were short and clean. The girl whimpered and twirled her hair, it was brown as the bark of a tree. She looked around and heard a noise. Her best reaction was to run and hide into the alley. The amnesiac clutched the paper close to her as she backed into the alley. She tried to way a find a way out, but she only found a door on the side of the building. The girl's eyes lit up and walked over to the door. Her legs grew weak and her eyes became heavy to keep open. As soon as she was about to touch the door, she collapsed, letting herself to be coated with falling raindrops on the cold, hard ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tomorrow brought the daylight, fresh air, and people out on the street. Scipio walked down the street carrying a bag of groceries and his burlap bag fill with various valuable items. He stopped by a lamppost and noticed a poster taped to it.

Carnival!

COME TO THE FESTIVAL AT SAN MARCO SQUARE!

Scipio smirked at the poster and continued walking till he reached the Stella. The home of orphans who live lives as pickpockets and petty thieves, but not Scipio, he was the Thief Lord, the greatest thief in Venice, everyone has told stories and rumors about him, which only made Scipio happier. He walked down the alley and noticed a pale, cold, naked figure on the ground. Scipio put down his things and checked her pulse, she was only sleeping. He forced himself to look up as he removed his coat and covered the unconscious girl with it. With all of his strength, he picked up the girl and rang the doorbell.

A boy with crooked, yellow teeth and spiky red hair answered the door, "Scipio? Why are you carrying a dead girl?"

"She's not dead, Riccio, just help me!" Scipio said as he was beginning to lose his strength.

"Okay." Riccio said. He picked up the groceries and the burlap bag and went back inside.

Scipio rolled his eyes, "Prosper, Mosca! Help me out!"

The two boys answered Scipio's call and helped him carry the girl inside.

"Place her on the mattress." Prosper said. The three boys gently lowered the girl onto the mattress.

"Go get a towel." Scipio said to Mosca.

Hornet came in with Bo, "What's going on?"

"Scipio found a girl outside the Stella." Riccio answered.

Hornet walked over to the girl and touched her forehead, "She's heating up, Prosper, get a cold towel." Hornet check for anything else, but all she could find was the piece of paper, "Galatea, what's that?"

Scipio took the paper and read it, "Galatea. It could be her name."

The girl moaned and opened her eyes. She was surrounded by so many unfamiliar people, she hid under the blanket.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you, all we want to do is help." Hornet comforted her.

The girl slowly came out from under the blanket.

Hornet spared some of her clothes to her, "I know these clothes won't do much, but at least it's better than walking around naked." She smiled.

The girl was interested in Hornet's smiled, that she smiled, too. "Gala…Gala…" She spoke.

"Galatea?" Scipio asked.

The girl smiled and grabbed the paper, "Galatea."

"Is that your name?" Hornet asked.

The girl shrugged.

"How about we call you Galatea?" Hornet replied.

The girl touched her chest felt her heartbeat, "Name…Galatea. My name…Galatea."

"Galatea, do you remember anything?" Scipio asked.

Galatea shook her head. She spotted something that caught her eye in today's paper. She walked over to it and pointed to the picture on the front page.

Hornet took the paper, "'Unexpected fire in Massimo mansion.'" Hornet read.

Scipio's eyes widened as he heard his last name, "She probably walked past it last night when she came over here. Do you remember anything else?"

"Only a young man with black hair. He wore silver glasses and placed them in a green case. He always said 'It's a mistake!' and 'What will this prove?' I'm sorry if you're not getting much information." She said.

"No, Galatea, it's okay. You seem like a lost girl who can't find her way home. Scipio will help you." Hornet said.

"But I'm not lost. I don't have a home, a family, or even a name. I don't know who I am, but I want you guys to help me." Galatea begged.

"Galatea, we give our word that we'll find out who you are." Scipio said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

The others agreed with him, "Do you know your way around Venice?" Mosca asked.

"No." Galatea sat down, "Everything was so new and blurry to me, but it's uncanny how I can understand everything so quickly now."

"How about we go shopping?" Hornet said, "Maybe it'll trigger something."

"Shopping? I don't know." Galatea turned her gaze to Scipio, "Will you go with me?"

"I'm afraid not, but I'll be here tonight."

"Okay." Galatea smiled.

--

At the Massimo mansion, the new repairs blended with the rest of the mansion from the fire. Scipio wore his finest yet sophisticated clothes and came out of the library. He passed through his father's office and caught a glimpse of a tall, tanned man in a lab coat. The man wore silver glasses and a had a green glasses in his coat pocket. Scipio remembered what Galatea said and hid in the shadows as he eavsedropped on his father.

"The fire wasn't my fault, Dottore. It was her's!" The man said.

"I don't care about the fire, Antonio. What I do care about is her whereabouts!" Dottore Massimo snapped, "No one can ever find out about her."

"But sir, you don't know what she's incapable of." Antonio replied.

"Oh?"

"She escaped during the midst of the experiment, but's she's easily frightened and..."

"Get on with it!" The Dottore yelled at him.

"Adaptable. She's can adapt to anything in just a few minor seconds, like her emotions, memories, and other things." Antonio explained, "Like a regular human being."

"She's not a regular human being, Antonio! She a prize, the Nobel prize."

"Also gone. Where are we suppose to find a gentically engineered girl in the crowded streets of Venice?"

"Then whip up another one." Dottore Massimo suggested.

"But the process would take a very long time, Dottore." Antonio said.

"Then take some stuff out, just put the perks in, and make it beautiful."

"But-"

"Goodbye." Dottore Massimo waved his hand in a shooing motion.

Antonio muttered under his breath and left the office.

"Dottore Connell?" Scipio spoke.

Antonio turned around and saw the teenager in the shadows, "Oh, you're Dottore Massimo's son, Scipio." He gave a nervous chuckle, "How much did you hear?"

"Basically everything. I also found this." Scipio gave him the paper Galatea had.

"Where did you find this?"

"On the ground." Scipio lied. "Who's Galatea?"

"Galatea isn't a person, young Massimo, it's an experiment to achieve the next stage in human structure. Like, her bones won't break, we've improved her immune system, enhanced the mental stability, the works to make a human better."

"What?"

"We've created a girl, a special girl who appears normal, but she's very, very bright, hold many talents, the basic thing is she's flawless, or that's what we thought at the lab."

"Excuse me?"

"Project Galatea had a glitch, but before we could run anymore tests, she obviously escaped and ran into the city. The girl's a life-sized confused Barbie doll, Scipio, she's probably curled up in some corner of an alley somewhere." Antonio said, looking out the window. "Your father is furious at me, but now he wants the others and I down at the lab to make another one."

"Where do you get the girls?" Scipio asked.

Antonio chuckled, "We don't work on donors or dead girls like that. We get the sperm, choose one, artificially age it, give them their perks, and when they reach maturity we give them a secluded room away from human contact. We put them there to run tests for us to see if they're for Dottore Massimo's liking."

"How many experiments have you done?"

"Honestly, Project Galatea's the first."

"Wouldn't the project remember everything you've done to her?"

"No, we wipe out her memory every night. It's like deleting a computer's hard drive and doing the same thing over and over again." Antonio explained.

"Who's the sperm donor?"

"Anonymous. He sends the sperm to your father, and he sends it to us."

"So the donor would be the girl's father?"

Antonio took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "Scipio, please be serious. Artificial aging, special perks, and tons of tests, that's what that little girl out there is made of just to make your father look good. That's her only reason of living."

* * *

Hey, people of earth and beyond. Yes, i had to picture it alot, but i decided to make another Thief Lord fanfic, my other one wasn't working for me. So, please review and enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Who Am I

Who Am I?

Galatea wandered through the markets and of vendors of Venice, hearing the merchants yelling in Italian, "Why are the merchants yelling?" Galatea covered her ears.

"They like to announce their prices and their items to draw in more customers." Hornet explained, "You'll get used to it."

A minute later, the group broke up to browse around the crowded market. Riccio went to a cart filled with cakes and tarts, Hornet and Prosper went to a stand filled with books and journals, and Mosca took Bo to look at the toys while Galatea went over to a violinist who was playing for tips.

The violinist looked handsome, he had kind, grey eyes, and his hair was black and spiked. The music he played wrapped Galatea's curiosity, "Ciao, bella." He said.

Galatea looked around to see if anyone was behind her, "Me?"

"Si, si." He said as he put down his violin. He pulled out a small, orange ball out of his case and tossed it to her.

Galatea caught it and examined it. What did the violinist want her to do with it? Was it a gift? The violinist signaled her to throw it back. Galatea looked at the ball and responded to the signal.

The violinist clapped his hands, "Always throw back to me, si?" He also threw in a yellow one to her. Soon, the two were juggling like circus folk, which caught the people's attention.

Civilians, merchants, and tourists crowded the two and cheered them on as they did tricks. The kids caught up with each other and pushed their way through the human mosh pit, trying to get to the front. "Hey, it's Galatea." Riccio pointed out.

Galatea threw a ball in the air as she performed a backflip, and caught it as she had her two feet back on the ground. People roared as Galatea stood there and smiled. Everyone threw coins and bills into the violin case and left the two with their amazed opinions.

The violinist came and gave Galatea the violin case, "Brava, signorina." He said.

"Wait, this money should be yours." Galatea tried to give him back his case.

"No, bella, I am millionaire." He said proudly and left with his violin.

Galatea had a confused look on her face, but she shrugged it off and turned to her friends.

"Look at this." Riccio said, taking the violin case away from Galatea.

Galatea paid no attention and walked over to a lamp post and gazed at the poster for Carnival, "Commedia d'ell Arte, San Marco, I don't understand." She said to Prosper, who was approaching her.

"It's a festival. People dress up, there's dancing, and parades."

"Can we go?" Galatea asked.

"I think Scipio would approve. Carnival will be here in a few days' time." Prosper replied.

A woman with red hair with her arm linked with a man with brown hair approached Galatea and Prosper, "Excuse me, dear?"

Galatea took to look at the beautiful lady, "Si, signora?"

"That was a lovely performance, I'm sure your parents are extremely proud." She replied.

"I'm not sure, I don't have any parents."

"Are you an orphan?"

"No. I just don't remember that I had parents or not."

"What's your name, dear?"

"I don't have a real name, but my friends call me Galatea, pleased to meet you, though." Galatea smiled.

"Well, I think it's a very unique name, Galatea. I'm Lila and this is my husband, Jack. We're on our honeymoon here in Venice." The lady introduced herself.

"Galatea, we should go." Prosper whispered in her ear.

"But I want to keep talking to the nice lady." Galatea said.

"Where do you live, Galatea?" Lila asked.

"I live with my friends in an abandoned-"

Prosper quickly covered Galatea's mouth, "Abandoned mansion that's restored as an orphanage." He lied, "The Merciful Sisters."

"We'd love to come and see you, Galatea." Jack said. "Come on, honey, we'll be late for dinner."

"It was lovely meeting you, Galatea." Lila said as she left with her husband.

"What's wrong with you? You almost gave out our hiding place." Prosper scolded her.

"They seemed wonderful, Prosper. Lila is pretty and has grace, and her husband is very happy to be with the one he loves. He really shows it like a knight in shining armor just rescued his fair maiden. It looked like they wanted to adopt me." Galatea swooned over words.

"Galatea, focus!" Prosper clapped his hands, "Scipio will kill you if he finds out about this." He began to walk away.

"Does Scipio have to know everything?" Galatea asked.

Prosper turned around to see the girl who was standing in the street with the January wind blow her chestnut hair in front of her face. Her amber eyes glared at him with curiosity, "Of course."

"So, he's like a dad?"

Prosper laughed, "More like a leader who takes care of us."

"That fits a father's description." She replied.

Prosper walked up to her, "Yeah, but here's the thing. Scipio leaves like my father did, only my father just left for good. My dad still cares about us, but he was just never there to show it. Scipio shows his care for everyone in the Stella."

Galatea felt Prosper's words stick in her mind, "People leave? Why?"

"They're either scared, don't care, or not ready." He explained.

"Are one of those things the cause of why Scipio leaves?"

"No, he's just mysterious. Come on, the others are waiting." Prosper said, leading her back to the gang.

--

Back at the Stella, Hornet braided Galatea's hair into two, long French braids. "There. You look pretty." She said as she gave her a mirror.

Galatea smiled, "I've never seen myself before. Thank you, Hornet."

"Here." She gave Galatea a book, "That should keep you occupied.

Galatea looked down at the book and stroked its cover. She walked over and sat down on the swing that Mosca made in the middle of the room, "Hornet, do you like being alone as an orphan?"

"I'm not alone, silly. I have everyone here in the Stella, including you. Besides, I do feel a bit lonely sometimes without my mother."

"I wish I had a mother, I want to remember if she read to me, braided my hair like you did, and tuck me in every night. I hate being an amnesiac."

"Don't worry, Scipio will find out. He should be here soon with his loot."

"Loot?" Galatea asked.

"Scip's the Thief Lord, the greatest thief in Venice." Riccio said.

"He seems to be a bit young to be someone so great." Galatea said. She pushed off with her feet and felt the soft breeze play with her hair and tickle her neck as she went back and forth.

The doorbell was heard throughout the Stella, "It must be Scipio." Prosper said, going towards the door with Mosca. Prosper opened the door and found Scipio in his Thief Lord costume, "For once in your life, you're actually on time."

Scipio came through the door, "Where's Galatea?"

"On the swing." Mosca shut the door, "She got us a ton of loot just by juggling down at the market today."

"She also keeps asking questions about herself. You'd better come up with something quick, Scipio, I don't think I can't take it anymore." Prosper groaned. The boys came out on the stage and saw the rest doing various activities, "Galatea, Scipio's here."

Galatea broke her momentum and stopped the swing. She got off and looked up at the three boys on the stage. Her eyes widened as a horrified look crept onto her face. She started to scream like a banshee, it made everyone covered their ears.

"Shut her up!" Riccio shouted.

"Your mask, Scipio, you're scaring her!" Hornet screamed.

Galatea's screams ended as she ran upstairs and hid in a corner. She held her legs close to her chest and tried not to cry, but tears escaped from her eyes. Galatea questioned the position she was in, were these tears dangerous to her? Was she leaking or dying? All she could do was let the tears fall down onto her face and wonder.

Scipio came upstairs and found the girl hidden in the corner, "Galatea?"

Galatea looked up and saw the monster that instilled fear in her, "Please! Please don't hurt me!" She begged.

Scipio kneeled down beside Galatea, "I'm not going to hurt you, Galatea." He took off his mask and smiled, "It's me, Scipio."

Galatea looked at his friendly face and stroked it with her hand. The feeling was indescribable to her, but it felt warm. "I saw a monster and I-"

"It was only me wearing me wearing a mask." Scipio comforted her. "See?" He held up his bird mask to his face, "You'll get used to it."

Galatea smiled and gave a weak chuckle, "I'm sorry I ran away like that. Many things are new to me and I don't know how to approach such things, like you, but my questions about me are driving me nuts and I-"

"I understand. Here, I got this for you." He pulled out a worn, brown teddy bear with blue eyes and a blue ribbon around its neck, "He helped me a lot when I was little.

Galatea stroked the soft, brown fur of the bear and hugged Scipio, "Thank you, Scipio."

"Come on, the others are waiting."


	4. Chapter 4

Who Am I

Chapter Four

Galatea sat down next to Scipio, "Did you find out anything about who I am?"

Scipio didn't want to hurt her with the truth. He could he tell her that she was a genetically engineered girl to only make his father look good, "I'm sorry, Galatea, I didn't find anything."

Galatea was shocked to hear these words, "Are you certain?"

"I'm certain." Scipio nodded his head.

Galatea tried not to cry again, "Now I'll never know who I am." She said as she rose from her seat.

"Galatea…" Scipio said.

"You might as well give up! There is nothing in Venice, nor the world that you could possibly find out about who I am!" She snapped at him.

Scipio pulled Galatea into his grasp and gave her a stern face, "I will never give up on you, Galatea. I will tell you who you are until my or your dying breath." His face eased up with kindness as he pulled her in to hug her, "I promise."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Scipio, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Would it be okay if all of us could go to the Carnival festival in San Marco's square?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. She yawned and closed her eyes as she laid her head on Scipio's shoulder.

Scipio gave his heart-stopping smile and picked her up. He carried her upstairs and placed her down gently on a vacant mattress. Scipio came back downstairs and gathered his things, "Meet me in San Marco tomorrow, by the Flying Lion statue."

"What for?" Riccio asked.

"I have to tell you the truth."

"Truth? What truth?" Mosca asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." He said as he left.

The others just exchanged looks and sat down, "He's really serious about Galatea. The poor girl, it's hard going through life wondering who you are." Hornet said.

"Yeah, he's really determined. Did you see the way he was when he would never give up. I've never seen that with Scipio before." Mosca said. "You can obviously see how Galatea is taking this."

"Yeah, I know." Prosper said.

"What do you mean?" Riccio asked.

"It's the question she asks every night. I heard her say it a few minutes ago."

"What's that, Prop?" Bo asked.

"Who am I?"

* * *

Hey, waterprincessmarina here, sorry if this chapter is so short. I had colorguard practice and my brain was too tired that night. So, enjoy this short chapter. R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Galatea sat down on the swing and held the bear close to her chest, "You're lucky, teddy, you have memories and a family, but I don't. An inanimate object like you has so much, and a girl like me, well, not so much."

Prosper and Hornet came downstairs and listened in on Galatea from behind.

"I thought inanimate objects don't have memories and families. Is that what I am, an object for someone to use? I have to ask Scipio, I have to ask Scipio everything."

"Galatea, you're not a toy. You're a girl, a very special girl. Nothing is wrong with you that can make you the girl you are." Hornet walked over to Galatea and comforted her.

--

At Massimo Labs, hidden underneath the mansion, Antonio sat down at his desk an opened the manila folder that laid in front of him. He sighed as he read through the pages, but his eyes grew wider and wider as he continued. "NO!" He screamed as he rose from his desk.

In Dottore Massimo's office, Antonio approached the serious man in a sharp black suit, "Dottore Massimo, we should terminate Project Galatea immediately!"

"Antonio, what on Earth are you talking about?"

"I just received information about the glitch in the experiment."

"And?"

"It's appears in some X-rays that a nuclear bomb is placed inside the girl. Along with a chart stating that the bomb is at its highest."

"What?"

"If that bomb goes off, it's going to destroy the city and then it'll finally sink. We have to find her in time before she explodes, which will be in about a week."

"A week? Don't worry, Dottore Connell, my men will find her. Just keep working on our other project.

"Keep continuing Project Galatea?" Antonio asked.

"No. Call it 'Project Diva'."

"Diva, right." Antonio sighed as he left.

Up on the balcony over the office stood Scipio filled with a mixture of emotions. His hands shaked by his sides of fright, his face had a soft, shocked look, and his eyes were filled with sadness as a tear escaped from his eye.

--

Back at the Stella, everyone but Galatea were putting on your coats, "We'll be back soon." Prosper said.

"Where are you going?" Galatea asked.

"Barbarossa's to pawn some things, a little bit of shopping, and a few errands, that's all." Hornet said.

"Stay here." Mosca said.

"Why?" Galatea asked.

"Someone might know who you are, someone bad." Prosper said, opening the door. "And don't answer the door. Scipio will knock five times to let you know it's him, got it?"

"Mm-hmm." Galatea nodded her head.

The others smiled at her and left.

Galatea locked the door and walked over to the table, "What am I suppose to do?" She picked up the newspaper from yesterday and stared at the picture on the front page, "I only remember a fire, that's it." She looked closer at the picture and saw a boy who took a striking resemblance of Scipio, Galatea took a magnifying glass from Mosca's bag of tools and used it on the picture. She gently placed the magnifying glass down and shook her head in denial, "I bet he knew all this time." She picked up one of Bo's crayons and circled Scipio's picture. Tears escaped from Galatea's eyes as she screamed and threw the paper onto the floor, "Damn it, Scipio, who am I?" She slid to her knees and cried.

* * *

Hola, waterprincessmarina here. Some in my later chapters, Galatea will have a nickname, Tea. Not pronounced Tee, a drink with jam and bread, but Teh-Ah, the way you pronounce the last part of her name. So, R&R. Also, i won't be updating as much because of school and colorguard practice and games. I hope you understand, thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Scipio stood at the foot of the Flying Lion statue in San Marco, waiting for his trusty cohorts.

"Scipio!" Prosper called from a distance.

Scipio stood up as his friends approached him, "You're late."

"We had to come up with something so Galatea wouldn't be suspicious. Now, what did you want to tell the truth about?" Mosca asked.

"It's about Galatea." Scipio replied.

Twenty minutes of explaining the truth, everyone but Scipio had a shocked yet confused look on their faces.

"I don't understand, Galatea's a robot?" Riccio asked.

"No. She's genetically engineered. She's some prize and miracle for the future, I guess." Scipio said.

"How can you boys be so stubborn to see the outcome of this? Galatea is a bomb, she's probably blow up half the city in a few days time. If you even have the guts, Scipio, how will you break such news to her?" Hornet tried to be serious.

"Like this, 'Galatea, I found that you're a girl who has a bomb inside your body and that you could destroy the city in a week.' That's how he'll break it." Riccio explained.

"No, I won't!" Scipio snapped. "Look, even if I did have the guts to do it, I don't know how Galatea will react to it."

"You need to think about the way she feels about you, and how you feel about her." Prosper explain, looking at Hornet, "Is there a feeling you can't explain when you see her right in front of you?"

"Yes, actually. I do feel different around her."

"That's because she's a robot!" Riccio exclaimed.

"Shut up, Riccio!" Mosca snapped at the hedgehog boy, "Galatea's not a robot, and we're not going to treat her any different from the rest of us! I think you've been reading too many comic books."

--

Galatea walked through the shops of Venice, her only map is the picture of the Massimo mansion from the newspaper. "Hmm, I only have a few more steps to get there." She told herself. Galatea continued walking down the streets until she stopped at a large, white mansion with a beautiful, polished speedboat in front of it. "This must be it." She walked up to the black wooden door and hesitated.

Antonio walked up to the Massimo mansion, his ivory lab coat draped over his arm like a butler. He noticed Galatea at the door "Scusi signorina, do you know anyone here?" He said as he placed his silver glasses onto his face from his green case.

Galatea turned around and her eyes widened as she noticed the man, "You." She whispered.

"You!" Antonio yelled, triggering her to run.

Galatea ran down the streets, avoiding every obstacle in her path. Her only stop was her curiosity making her think that Antonio was not so bad.

"Hey, come back here!" He called after her.

Galatea had a worried look on her face as she continued running. She wasn't too far from the Stella, all she to do was keep running and not to look back.

As she ran inside the Stella, Galatea ran to the kitchen and almost collapsed. She coughed as she tried to catch her breath.

Outside, Antonio found the side door of the Stella ajar. He carefully walked inside, trying not to spook the girl. He quickly shifted his head over his shoulder to see if Galatea would jump out and escape from behind. When his head turned back, a steel skillet made contact to his face at mach speed, rendering him unconscious.

Galatea's doing made her drop the skillet and look at Antonio on the ground, out like a light.

"Galatea?" Scipio's voice was heard.

She looked up and saw Scipio and the others behind him with a surprised look on their faces.

--

Author's Note: Hi, everyone, I'm sorry I couldn't update because I joined colorguard and practice and homework is hetic. Please read and enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Scipio circled Galatea like a vulture waiting to strike his prey, "I gave you specific instructions not to go outside, Galatea!" He scolded.

Galatea stared at her pale feet as she slowly cradled back and forth on the swing, "I thought it was Mosca who told me to stay me to stay inside." She whispered.

"Yes, but I was the one who told Mosca to tell you to stay inside the Stella. Don't you ever listen to me, Galatea?"

"I did. Not anymore."

"What?" He asked.

"Not anymore, Scipio. I won't be deceived by your lies. You probably know the truth about me." She rose up from the swing and turned her back to him.

"No, I don't. I haven't found anything yet."

"Yes, cause you're so busy swimming in your own money, you rich liar!" She turned around and poked Scipio in the chest.

"Galatea, h-how did you find out?"

Galatea took the picture of the fire from her back pocket and gave it to Scipio, "By that. You could've been honest with me, by telling the truth."

"I told everyone else." Scipio lied.

"But not me. Not some girl you found out on the street without a clue of who she is, where she came from, or anything. I'm not worthy of your information, am I?"

"Galatea, I wanted to tell you."

"When?"

"I kept thinking about the day everyone would find out who the real Scipio is." Scipio replied. "I thought it was best for everyone to find out now until things got out of hand."

"So…"

"I told everyone that I'm rich, have a father, everything, and I don't like it one bit." He knelt before her and held her warm hands.

"You're a boy who has everything and parades around as a boy who has nothing?" Galatea asked.

"Yes."

"You're stupid." She broke from Scipio's touch.

"What?"

"You have a family that loves you and your memories are perhaps better than mine."

"That's where you're wrong. My father doesn't give a damn about me, and my memories of home…" Scipio hesitated.

"Are very unpleasant?" Galatea knelt down on the ground beside him.

"Yeah. I think I would be better than a rich boy than an orphaned thief." He sighed.

"No. I accept you as plain, kind-hearted Thief Lord Scipio rather than the rich boy Scipio that nobody appreciates."

"Accept? Most people say love."

"Love? I would say that, but I don't know the definition nor the feeling of it."

Riccio walked out from backstage and jumped down to approach the two, "He's tied up, he's also coming to. It's probably a good time to question him."

"Fine." Scipio got off the floor and brushed the dirt off his pants.

"I'll come with you." Galatea jumped up.

"No, you stay here." Scipio commanded. "You caused enough trouble for one day."

She felt left out. How could she solve the mystery of her past if she couldn't get any clues, especially this man? She sat back down on the swing and looked at Riccio, "Scipio told you everything?"

"Y-Yeah, he did."

"It shows that you guys took it very well."

"I overacted a bit, but Mosca broke it down for me." Riccio replied. He kept looking at Galatea, whether the mischievous idea would win over his conscience. For Riccio, the mischievous ideas would always win. Riccio stuck out his index finger and poke Galatea in the shoulder.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Did you feel that?"

"Yes, it hurt."

Riccio reached for Galatea's face and pinched her cheek, "What about that?"

"Yes, Riccio!" She said as she got up. "I don't know what Scipio told you to make you do that." She rubbed her cheek and left.

"You have no idea." Riccio muttered underneath his breath.

--

Later, everyone watched as Scipio gathered his things, "The man didn't give me much. I'm sorry, Galatea." He apologized.

"That's okay. I'll try to be patient. If you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for bed." She said as she left the room.

"We're so dead if that guy brings the police here. Where will we go?" Mosca asked.

"There's no need. I covered his head with a bag, and we'll move him out in public when I think it's time for him to leave." Scipio explained

"Did he say anything?" Hornet asked.

"No, he was mumbling. Galatea hit him pretty hard with that skillet. About what I said today, don't say anything to you-know-who. I'll be back tomorrow." Scipio announced as he left.

"It's getting late, we should get some sleep." Mosca yawned as he stretched out his arms.

Galatea gazed over the others from the upstairs balcony, holding a black bobby pin in her hand.

"Galatea?" Hornet called out to her.

Galatea looked down at Hornet, "Yes?"

"I have some pajamas you can use and Prosper can get you a mattress." She replied.

"Okay, thank you." Galatea smiled.

3 o' clock in the morning, Galatea slowly crept downstairs and walked over to the janitor's closet. From pulling out the bobby pin out of her hair, Galatea tried to jimmy the lock without making a sound. A click of success, she gave out a sigh of relief and entered. She found an unconscious man tied to a chair along the wall of the room. Slowly walking up to him, Galatea gently touched his cheek, "Excuse me, will you kindly wake up?" She whispered.

Antonio gave out a grunt, causing her to give out a quick gasp.

Galatea found a bucket of ice cold water in the corner of the room and duct tape on the shelf. She tore a piece of tape and placed it over Antonio's mouth. Holding the bucket over his head, Galatea winced in hoping to succeed, "I'm so sorry." She said as she dumped the bucket over his head.

Antonio's eyes shot wide open as his scream was muffled. He looked up at Galatea and squirmed in his chair like a worm.

"Shh! Please be quiet, sir. I didn't mean to wake up like this. This may hurt." Galatea said as she pulled the tape off his tape so quick like a band-aid.

"Ow!" Antonio winced. "It's you. It's actually you."

"Yes, it's me, but I don't know who _me_ is, that's why I came to the mansion for answers. Who are you, how do you know me, and how do I know you?"

"You ask a lot of questions. You're very curious, I can give you that. I'm Antonio Connell, a graduate student from Harvard, I'm the head geneticist at Massimo labs."

"You didn't answer my last two questions." Galatea tilted her head.

"Listen, kid…"

"Kid?" Galatea asked.

"You don't have a name."

"Of course I have a name, it's Galatea. Well, that's what my friends call me."

"Friends? Heh, you've changed so much. You've strayed off the path of what you were supposed to be.

"Supposed? How was I suppose to be? Ladylike? Proper? Why can't you tell me who I am?" Galatea got on her knees, letting the pink silk of her nightgown to get dirty.

"The truth will hurt you more than me. You're a special girl, Galatea, but you won't be that special girl for long." Antonio sighed.

"I don't understand. You're my only chance of finding my identity and Scipio -"

"Scipio?" Antonio interrupted. "How do you know Scipio?"

"Well, he was the one who found me in the alley. He promised to find out who I am, who and where my parents are, basically everything about me."

"He might as well give up. Finding your father is useless." Antonio scoffed.

Galatea's eyes widened, "I have a father? You must tell me his name, please." Galatea turned her head to hear the footstep coming into the dark room, "Somebody's coming." She turned her head left and right and hid in a dark corner.

Prosper entered the room wearing nothing but gray boxers, "Who's there?"

"How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon?" Antonio moaned.

A confused look appeared on Prosper's face as he slowly backed away, "Scip was right, she did wack him hard." He said as he left.

Galatea waited until the footsteps faded as she came out of the corner, "You see? Scipio doesn't want me to find out the truth for some reason. Can you tell me the truth?"

"I can't. I don't see why you can't find out yourself."

"I tried today and looked what happened. Besides, I'm too scared and weak."

"You're not like that, believe me. Frightened, yes, but you'll take time to adjust."

"You think?"

"Yes, but time is short. Listen, Galatea, leave Venice, and go somewhere away from civilization."

"Why?"

"I can't explain that to you."

"Typical." Galatea crossed her arms.

"You should get some sleep." Antonio whispered.

"OK." She said as she walked out of the doorway.

"Wait! Can't you untie me and let me out of here?"

"I'm an amnesiac, not a miracle worker."

I'm so sorry for not writing in a long time. Colorguard practice has been hectic and history homework is piling on. But I promise to write whenever I have time. BTW, I will give a million imaginary dollars if you could spot a quote from a certain Disney movie in here.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Galatea sat at the table, holding her head with her clenched fists on the table. She yawned and tried not to fall asleep into the oatmeal that stood in front of her.

"Galatea, are you okay?" Hornet asked from across the table.

"What?"

"You barely touched your oatmeal."

"Oh, I'm just not hungry." She smiled.

"You're probably too tired to eat, Tea." Prosper shrugged.

"What makes you think that, Prop?"

"Well, early this morning, I found that your bed was empty and the hostage's door was open." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Prosper, that's preposterous." Galatea said.

Prosper pulled out Galatea's bobby pin out of his pocket and gave it to her, "I think not."

"Galatea, you didn't."

"I'm so sorry, Hornet."

"Don't you remember what Scipio said?"

Galatea looked at Hornet, "He never said anything."

"He told us to tell you to not poke around in his business."

"But isn't his business my business, too? It's not fair that I'm secluded from everything!"

"It's for the best."

"What? It's best for me to not find out who I am?" Galatea asked.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Hornet sighed.

"What did that man tell you, Tea?"

She knew how Scipio would if they found out what she discovered, "Nothing, he was speaking gibberish." She lied. "It would be best to let him go, I mean, probably that man's family is missing him dearly."

"But Scipio says-" Riccio spoke.

"I don't care what Scipio says!" Galatea slammed her fist on the table. "It's not fair! We've always followed Scipio's little commands, how come we've never broken the rules?"

"As crazy as she sounds, she's got a point." Mosca nodded his head. "We've always done things without Scipio's permission."

"If you don't know this man, Galatea, we have no other reason to keep him here." Hornet said. "Do you know him?"

"No." She lied again, "I don't."

"Then it's settled, we'll let him out in San Marco's square. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Everyone said.

--

In the crowded San Marco's square, Galatea led a blindfolded Antonio through the commotion, "Okay, stop." She said.

"Can I take my blindfold off now?" He asked.

"No, but you can if you agree to some terms. One, you can't come back to the hiding place again. Two, you will try not to come after me. Okay?"

"Okay. Now?"

"Yeah."  
Antonio removed his blindfold and gazed at a depressed Galatea as her brown hair flew in her milky face, "You're not the girl you were supposed to be."

Galatea gave him a disappointed look.

"You've become much better than that."

Galatea smiled at the man, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Not yet. I need you to agree to some terms of mine."

"Like what?"

"You will try to be out of Venice before the week is out."

"You have my word, I'll try to do my best."

"Thank you."

Galatea nodded her head and began to leave.

"Wait!"

Galatea turned around at Antonio's request.

Antonio pulled out his cell phone and took a picture of Galatea, "Just something to remember you by."

She waved goodbye at the man and left.

--

Inside the Massimo mansion, Antonio walked in on Dottore Massimo scolding Scipio, "Dottore?"

"Antonio. You finally come to work. You know I don't approve of absences."

"I know, sir, but I was doing some important research yesterday."

"Were you? Scipio, if you could give us some privacy." Dottore Massimo ordered.

As Scipio left, Antonio glared at him, sending everything he knew about his secret life and Galatea into his eyes.

"Research, Antonio?"

"_Si_, about Galatea, I mean, _Project_ Galatea, the bomb could be triggered in six more days. What I know is that it's very deep in the chest. A simple gunshot could even trigger it."

"That doesn't seem like much."

"But the thing is, the bomb was planted by you."

"What?"

"A tape from security shows everything."

"Are you planning to go to the police with this, Antonio?"

"Yes, but if we agree to stop the experiments."

"I admire that, Antonio. You're smart, young, and foolish." He said as he pulled out a gun from his coat pocket. The Dottore smirked as he aimed the gun at Antonio's head, "Besides, Antonio, you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggheads."

Scipio walked down the hallway until his silence was interrupted by a gunshot. He didn't stop. He didn't turn around. He just kept on walking.

--

Back at the Stella, the usual daily routine was interrupted by the doorbell, "Could that be Scipio?" Bo asked.

"Could be. Galatea, come with me to check."

Galatea followed Prosper to the back door.

When Prosper opened it, a stern Scipio stood before them, "Who let him out?"

Galatea and Prosper exchanged glances, "Who let who out?"

"Don't be coy with me, Galatea. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

Scipio rolled his eyes and pulled Galatea aside, "The truth. Now."

"I don't know him. None of us know him. It's stupid how we could keep a man that we don't know here in the Stella. Besides, I'm tired of you doubting me. I'm not a child. You rarely do anything to help." She said as she crossed her arms.

"That's not true."  
"Yes, it is. You procrastinate too much."

"Touché." He chuckled, "Let's see what's for dinner."

--

After dinner, Scipio told a story to Bo and Galatea, who seemed enchanted by his words. "An adult would go on it, he would become a child, and if a child was on it, he'd become a grown-up."

"Something like that actually exists?" Galatea asked.

"I'm not sure, it's just a myth."

"What other stories do you have, Scip?" Bo asked.

After Scipio finished another story, Galatea and Bo fell asleep onto one of the cots.

"Hey." Prosper greeted Scipio.

"Hey."

"We go to the Basilica, 3 sharp."

"Right."

"Scip, I've been wondering, how do we expect things to go back to normal after Little-Miss-Don't-Know-It-All blows?"

"Prop, don't say that."

"Well, she told us earlier today that the man told her that she had to be out of the city before the week ends. She doesn't even know why she has to leave. You need to tell her before it's too late. I'd start practicing." Prosper said as he picked up Bo and left.

Scipio knelt before Galatea and stroked her soft, pale face, unleashing a soft smile on his face.

Galatea gave out a weak yawn and opened her eyes, letting the amber in her eyes shine like the stone, "Scipio?" She whispered.

"Hi."

"Where's Bo?"

"Prosper put him to bed, I think it's time for you to go to bed as well."

Galatea gave out a wry laugh, "Scipio, this is my bed."

"Oh."

"I overheard you and Prop talking."

"You were sound asleep."

"Just because I'm asleep doesn't mean I can't hear you, but I didn't hear very much. I just heard you need a way to tell me something. Like what?"

"It's not important."

"If it was, like the truth, all you need to do is wait until I die or until-"

"I die."

Galatea smiled which was quickly followed by a frown, "But what if we separated? What if we never see each other again?"

"I highly doubt that we'll be separated, Galatea."

"You doubt a lot of things. I can see it in your eyes all the time, but they change, they express a feeling I do not know."

"When do they change?" Scipio asked.

"Whenever you're looking at me, I can see it right now." She smiled. Galatea yawned and fell right back to sleep.

Scipio didn't know whether to smile at Galatea's cuteness or to take her words into consideration. He gently placed a kiss on her cheek and whispered into her ear, "Good night, Galatea."

AuThOr'S nOtE: Sorry this took so long, my colorguard stuff and homework has been hectic. But im happy cause November six is my 15th birthday. Yay me! So enjoy and R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The next morning, Detective Victor Getz walked over to the docks, where a crime scene was being held. He stood there, watching a crane slowly pull a speedboat out of the water. It spilled tons of water and had multiple holes like Swiss cheese. . Out of the boat, a corpse fell out and landed at Victor's feet. "Victor Getz, you called me earlier." He said as he shook hands with another detective.

"Si, I did. A lady reported someone pushing the speedboat into the canal around midnight.

Victor knelt down and examined the body, "I've seen this bloke before."

"You have?"

"In the papers. A geneticist named Antonio Connell, a mad scientist I must say."

"What makes you say that?"

"Some say that he experiments on humans, turning them into cyborgs or ticking time bombs. The American military are highly paying him to create some for them."

"Detective Getz, these are just rumors."

"Hmm, he was working for some chap named Dottore Massimo, know him?"

"He's very well known here in Venice, why would he be involved in this genetics and stuff? He's a business man."

"Well, money has its motives. I shall have to speak with him later." He sighed. "Hello, what's this?" He said as he picked up a cellphone, "Probably his phone fell out before the boat was pushed. And look at her." He said as he looked at the picture of Galatea.

"Who is she?" the other detective asked.

"Niece? Daughter? Baby sister? Run an ID check and find out who she is. Give me as copy as soon as you can."

--

In San Marco, Galatea paid no attention to anything except the pigeons that were pecking the stone ground near her feet.

"Tea?" Scipio asked, "Tea!"

Galatea snapped back to reality, "Huh?"

"You come with me, Prosper, and Mosca." He ordered.

"What? Why can't I stay out here?" She asked.

"I don't want you wandering off." He said as he took her hand.

Inside the Basilica, Galatea heard the octave tones of the monks' singing, smelled the scent of the strong incense, and gazed at the colorful gleams of sunlight that shine through the stained glass windows.

"I don't like churches. They give me the creeps." Mosca whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Galatea asked.

"I don't want to get smited." He replied.

"Mosca." Scipio whispered.

Galatea tried to get inside the confessional, but was thwarted by Scipio, "Hey!"

"Stay out here. Don't go outside, don't even leave this spot. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand." She said as she sat down on one of the pews. Galatea heard the conversation going on the confessionals. She folded her hands and looked up to see a stained-glass skylight of angels. Galatea closed her eyes and prayed, "I know You help people, but I wanted to know if You could help me. I've never been in a church, so I hope I'm doing this right. I beseech You to give me the answers to my questions. Whenever I try to find out on my own, Scipio always blocks me from them as if he knows something. Give me a sign, please, or at least let me know what I'm supposed to do next." A group of tourists walked inside, giving Galatea a quick and easy escape, "Thank You." She said as she left.

"Tea!" Hornet called.

Galatea ran over to her and smiled, "Hey, guys."

"What are you doing out here? I thought Scipio said you weren't supposed to wander off."

"Oh, well, Scipio said I could come out here and hang with you. Riccio can go in my place." She lied.

"Really?" Riccio said as he face lit up with happiness.

Galatea nodded her head.

"Thanks, Tea." He said as he hugged her and ran off.

"You can sit by me, Tea." Hornet offered.

"No, thank you, I'll be with Bo." She said as she walked off.

"Don't go too far." Hornet called.

Galatea chased the pigeons with Bo and smiled, "This is fun."

"Yeah, but it gets boring after a while." He shrugged. Suddenly, his eyes, bright as sparkling sapphires, grew wide with excitement, "Tea, look." He pointed to the ground.

Galatea picked up 20 euro off the ground, "Hey, maybe we could buy some bird seed."

"No, if we find any money, we have to give it to Hornet. You stay here, I'll give it to her."

"Okay." She said as she watched him run.

Victor Getz walked down the streets of San Marco, eating a chocolate gelato in his hand. He caught a glimpse of Galatea, how the gentle wind made her brown hair fly as if it was dancing. Victor disposed of his gelato and pulled out the picture of Galatea from his wallet.

Galatea watched tourists and residents pass by, she wondered if she was any different from them. She just fixed her flyaway strands of hair as a man in a blue jacket and a red cap approached her.

"Buon giorno."

"Hello. May I help you?" She said.

"I don't know, you tell me. What's your name, young lady?"

"My friends call me Galatea, or Tea." She replied.

"Like a nickname?"

"I guess you could call it that, I don't know my real name." She shrugged, "What's your name?"

"Vic-" Victor caught himself.

"Victor?"

"No, I'm a victim of circumstances, all the rotten pigeons and twists and turns." He laughed.

"Nice to meet you, a victim of circumstances." Galatea said as she shook Victor's hand.

Inside the Basilica, Scipio, Prosper, and Mosca got out of the confessional and discovered a pigeon in a wicker basket and a letter.

"Hey guys, what I'd miss?" Riccio said as he appeared out of nowhere, making everyone jump.

"Where's Tea?" Prosper asked.

"She went outside, Scipio said I could go in her place."

"What?" Scipio's eyes widened. He gave the basket to Prosper and stormed off.

"Scip, wait!" Mosca called after him.

Back outside, "I live in hotel near the canal, what about you?" Victor asked.

"In a cinema."

"A c-cinema? So you get to watch movies all day?"

"No, it's broken, but Mosca's trying to mend it."

"Oh, yeah? What's it called?"

Galatea's eyes filled with suspicion, "Can't remember."

"I see, but don't you have any relatives? Someone to take care of you?"

"My father, but I don't know where he is. Besides, my friends take care of me and I care of them."

"I need you to come with me, Galatea." He said. "I have to ask you some questions."

"What? I don't want to go with you?"

Scipio and the others walked over to Hornet, "Where's Tea?"

Hornet pointed to Galatea, "Over there."

"Don't make this hard, missy, I just need you to come with me." Victor said as he grabbed Galatea's arm.

"Stop! Please, you're hurting me!" She shouted.

Scipio ran over to Galatea and pulled her away from Victor. They both quickly ran away from Victor and back to the others, "What did I tell you?" He yelled at her. "I told you not to wander off, and what do you do? You wander off!"

Galatea looked down to the ground, drowning the noises from Scipio.

"Galatea, look at me!"

"No."

"Look at me!" He said as he lifted her chin.

Galatea had tears streaming down her eyes as she gazed at the boy behind the mask, "No."

"Scip, the guy's coming over, we should go." Prosper said.

Everyone ran to a mask shop, where they found safety inside.

"Tea, what did that man ask you?"

"He asked me my name."

"What else?"

"Um, I don't remember. Why would he come after me?"

Nobody answered.

"He was really nice."

"What was he wearing?" Scipio asked.

"Blue jacket and a red cap, and his watch had a moon on it."

"Prop, give me your coat."

Victor watched Scipio come out of the shop and ran off.

Scipio ran up to Victor and tapped his shoulder, "Scusi, I would be so happy if you could tell me the time."

"Yeah, a quarter after four." He said as he checked his watch.

"Thank you. That is a truly remarkable watch, does it tell time on the moon, too?" Scipio said as he touched Victor's watch.

Back at the shop, Prosper, Riccio, Mosca, and Bo ran one way as Hornet went the other way. Galatea ran straight back to San Marco.

"Perhaps you're a tourist, where are you visiting from?" Scipio said in a slow voice.

"I'm an Eskimo, can't you tell?"

"Really, that is fascinating."

Victor rolled his eyes and walked off.

Scipio gave a smug smile and ran after him to the square.

Hornet suddenly grabbed Victor and screamed, "Let me go! I don't want to come with you, let me go!"

Ladies started hitting Victor with their purses as Scipio and Hornet ran away.

--

Back at the Stella, "I took his wallet, so we could find out more about the snooper." Hornet said as she gave the wallet to Prosper.

"Whoa."

"What, Prop?" Bo asked.

Prosper took out the picture of Galatea and gave it to Scipio, "That's twisted."

"Tea!" Hornet called. "Tea! I don't understand, I thought she was you."

"No, I thought she went with you." Mosca said.

"Not again." Scipio said as he left the Stella.

"Someone should tie a bell around her neck." Riccio said. Everyone looked at Riccio and left, "What?"

---

(AN)

This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I didn't have time to type it all. So, the next chapter is the other half. Since I get a whole week off for Thanksgiving, I may have more time to type. Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Galatea stood at the pier and watched the boats sail by. The cry of the seagulls calm down her rage that stirred inside her, all she wanted was this moment to last. She seemed to be the only person to be slow in time as the tourists lived their lives. That's what she wanted: a life of fulfilled desires, a life of answers, and a life of freedom. But time was not her ally.

"I knew I'd find you here." Scipio said as he walked up to her.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to come back."

"Scipio, no, I can't live of solitude. You barely let me breathe." She groaned. "Look at me."

Scipio had his head down in shame.

"Scipio, look at me!" She cried. Tears were falling down her eyes as Scipio lifted his head. "Look at me, I'm not a child. You can see for yourself, but you don't have to treat me like one. This could be the last time you see me like this, can you at least treat me for what I am?"

"You're very odd, Tea."

"Is that supposed to make me forgive you?"

"I only do these things because I care about you."

"How do you care for a caged bird? It dreams of being free, that no more troubles will stalk it. You barely understand."

"I do understand."

"How?"

"I'll show you tonight."

Galatea had a curious look on her face, "What?"

"We're gonna go to Carnivale tonight."

"Carnivale? We can't. I don't have a costume."

"You don't need one."

"What about you?"

"I can't be seen in public. Unless you want Scipio Massimo to be at San Marco tonight." He handed her his mask.

Galatea stroked the mask with her pale fingers. She smiled as she placed it on his face, "No, the Thief Lord will make his mark on San Marco tonight."

--

At the Stella, Scipio checked himself in the mirror as the other boys watched him.

"So you're planning to take a human bomb on a date tonight?" Riccio asked.

"It's not a date, Riccio, everyone's coming." Mosca rolled his eyes.

"But he'll be treating it like a date." Riccio smiled.

"Riccio, Tea and Scip are just friends. Just like everyone else here." Prosper said.

"Yeah, right." Mosca snickered.

"Here she is." Hornet called.

Galatea came downstairs with Hornet. She wore a gray Victorian jacket with black lace along with matching skirt, leggings, and boots. Her brown, curly locks bounced as she walked, "Well, what do you think?" She twirled.

Scipio was at a loss for words, for he was astounded by the girl's beauty, "Y-You look great."

"Really? Hornet found the jacket in an old trunk along with some masks, too."

"Here." Hornet handed out the masks for the others.

"I'm not one for masks. Besides, I'll be going as a person I don't know." Galatea smiled.

"Who?" Bo asked.

"Me."

"Well, shall we?" Scipio opened the door.

--

In San Marco, Galatea stared at the string of white lights that twinkled like stars, "Gosh, it's so pretty." She sighed.

"Come on, Prop, I wanna ride the carousel." Bo squealed as he dragged his brother away.

"I should go after them." Hornet walked off.

"Hey, Riccio and I will go check out the game booths." Mosca nudged Riccio.

"What?" Riccio asked.

"Let's give Scip and Tea some alone time."

"Why would Scipio be alone with a robot?"

Mosca groaned and smacked Riccio upside the head.

Galatea watched masked couples dance around the flying lion statue, "What are they doing?"

"They're just dancing."

"Dancing?"

"Yeah."

"Well, will you teach me?"

"Of course." He led her over to the dancing couples, "Let me lead, okay?"

"Okay."

Scipio placed her left hand on his shoulder and held her right. The two started to sway slowly back and forth.

_I am a question to the world,  
Not an answer to be heard.  
All a moment that's held in your arms.  
And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway…  
You don't know me,  
And I'll never be what you want me to be._

And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..  
You can take me and throw me away.  
And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
The don't know me,  
'Cause I'm not here.

And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted, I could be  
Now you know me, and I'm not afraid  
And I wanna tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
They can't see me,  
But I'm still here.

Galatea draped her arms around Scipio and rested her head on his chest.

They can't tell me who to be,  
'Cause I'm not what they see.  
And the world is still sleepin',  
While I keep on dreamin' for me.  
And their words are just whispers  
And lies that I'll never believe.

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can they say I never change  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
I'm the one now,  
'Cause I'm still here.

I'm the one,  
'Cause I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here.

"Tea?" Scipio whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad I found you."

"Really? Me, too."

He released his embrace on Galatea, "Come on, I wanna show you something." He pulled her away from the festival.

"Scip, where are we going?" Through twists and turns in the narrow alleys, Scipio stopped Galatea's pace.

"Close your eyes."

She smiled as she heeded the command, "Now what?"

Scipio touched the warmth of her hand and led her through a crumbling walkway that once carried beautiful, stone maidens and engraved flowers, and its expanding vines. "Now open them."

Galatea slowly opened her eyes and gasped as she witnessed a secluded square with a rusted trellis filled with violets. A working fountain filled with marble cherubs along with its marble roses that carried no fragrance nor color. She covered her mouth in surprise, "It's so…beautiful. How did you find this place?"

"I stumbled upon it when I was trying to avoid the police one night. I didn't even go home after I came here, I stayed the whole night and gazed up at the stars, thanking the heavens."

Galatea smiled as small, white flakes descended onto the ground, "What is this?"

"Relax, it's just snow." He smiled.

"Snow." She gracefully twirled underneath the winter miracle. All she could do was lift her arms in praise and twirl.

Scipio watched her dance, all he could thing was how someone who was so tragically beautiful and truly amazed in the world and its wonders was destined to die and cause a mass destruction. He picked a violet off the trellis and stopped Galatea's dance. He held the violet in his hand and smiled, "May I?"

Galatea nodded her head as she watched Scipio place the violet in her hair.

Scipio was at a loss for words as he caressed her soft, warm face. He slowly leaned in a trapped her into a passionate kiss.

Galatea blinked her eyes as if she was coming out of a spell. She smiled at Scipio and kissed him again. She thought to herself, the Thief Lord has truly made his mark. On me.

* * *

Hey, guys, sorry for not updating. Hetic schoolyear, but im almost finished with the story. Three things: 1. the song I'm Still Here is dedicated to Scipio and Tea. 2. The snow part was inspired by the ice dance from Edward scissorhands. 3. I've an account on fictionpress, so look me up. Or ask me and I'll tell you the pen name. Okay, bonsoir!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Galatea broke from the kiss and smiled, "We should find the others."

"Wait! I wanted to give you this first." Scipio pulled out a silver locket from his coat pocket.

"It's beautiful, you didn't steal this, did you?"

"No. Let me help you." He placed the locket around her neck. "It's quicker if we go this way." He dragged her though the narrow alleys back to the square. "You look for Mosca and Riccio, I'll find the rest."

"Okay." Galatea watched him leave. She spotted the two boys over at a booth where you throw darts at balloons, "Hi, guys." She walked over to them.

"Hey, Tea. Wanna try?" Riccio offered. "You get a big prize if you pop that gold balloon at the very top."

"Well…"

"Come on Tea, it'll be fun." Mosca handed her a dart.

"Fine." She had her eyes narrowed on her target. Tea blocked everything out of sight and mind except for that balloon. She suddenly threw the dart at mach speed at the balloon and watched it pop, "I did it!" She cheered as a man gave her a large stuffed bear.

"Hey, didn't we run into that guy today?" Riccio said, pointing to Victor with the carabinieri behind him.

"What?" Mosca said in surprise, "What does he want?"

"Me." Galatea said, "He said he wanted to take me in for some questioning."

"Tea, stay right where you are. We'll go find the others." Riccio ordered, "Come on, Mosca." They both ran from Galatea's sight.

Scipio, Prosper, Hornet, and Bo were walking towards the fountain until they were stopped by Riccio and Mosca, "What's wrong, where's Tea?"

"The snoop is back with police officers. They're looking for Tea." Mosca said as everyone had shocked looks on their faces.

"What? Where is she now?" Hornet asked.

"I told her to stay at the booth. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Stop it! Let me go! Let me go!" Galatea screamed from afar.

"Maybe not." Riccio and the others ran back to the booth and saw Galatea being carried away by the carabinieri.

Scipio tried to run after her, but was stopped by Victor.

"Well, well. If it not the little thief who got me locked up today, and his little followers."

"Why are taking Galatea? She did nothing wrong." Hornet explained.

"She eluded a detective and she could be a possible suspect in a murder case. If any of you try to follow us, I'll have you locked up." Victor threatened as he walked away.

Scipio kicked a trashcan in his rage, "This can't happen!"

"It's happening right now, Scipio. Besides, there's nothing we can do, we just have to hope for the best." Hornet said. "We should go before any more trouble happens."

Scipio watched Galatea climb into the boat and speed off. He could see her smiling at him, knowing that she was going to be okay.

--

In the interrogation room, Galatea yawned at she laid her head down on the cold, steel table. "Are we finished yet?"

"We're finished as soon as you answer all the questions." Victor said.

"I did answer all your questions!"

"Really? How about we start all over again?" Victor opened the manila folder and gazed at the papers.

Galatea groaned.

"Now, do you recognize this man?" He showed her a picture of Antonio's dead body.

Galatea shuddered every time she gazed at the picture of Antonio's corpse. How his skin was wet and pale and the gunshot wound on his forehead made Galatea think. "No. Why, should I?"

"Well, there was a picture of you on his cell phone. You must've known him."

"Any man in Venice could have a picture of a teenage girl on his cellphone!" She yelled. "He could've have been a sexual predator."

"Tell me, Galatea, how did Connell manage to get your picture?"

"I don't know." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Victor leaned in.

She had to come up with something quick. What would Scipio do? She thought. Scipio would lie to his heart's content. "He called out my name, I turned around and then he snapped a photo of me and ran off. Pervert." She scoffed.

"Wait, if you never knew him, how did he know your name?"

"My jacket had my name embroidered on the front. He must have noticed it."

"Do you have your jacket?"

"No. Are we finished now?"

"You may leave now, all we have to do is call your parents." Victor sighed.

Galatea's eyes widened at his words, "No, no. I know my way home."

"Nonsense. A young girl like you shouldn't be wandering the streets and shouldn't hang around with thieves. Now, about your father, what's his number?"

"He's dead." She lied. Although, she thought of it, could her father be actually dead? Or did he seem dead to her?

"I beg your pardon?"

"My father is dead. I received an urgent call from his partner in Peru."

"Peru?"

"Yes, he's an archeologist. He was excavating in an old tomb, and it closed in on him."

"A likely story, but if you were hanging with the Thief Lord, you could lie from here to the moon." Victor chuckled.

"Is that how you know I'm lying? Do you see the hurt in my eyes?" Galatea snapped at him. She gave him a serious laugh that made Victor's smile disappear. "You're too blinded by your own pride to see it."

Victor placed his hand on her shoulder, "If you'll excuse me, I have to make a phone call."

Galatea waited in the interrogation room for almost an hour until Victor came in with a nun right beside him, "What's going on?"

"Hello, Galatea, I'm Sister Antonella from the Merciful Sisters orphanage. I've come to pick you up."

"Up? I don't understand."

"You're an orphan now, Galatea. You can't stay out on the streets."

"No, I guess not."

"Well, we should go and get you into a warm bed. Come now, dear."

Galatea walked over to Sister Antonella and looked at Victor, "You're not going to tell him, are you? Any of them."

"You're a good person, Galatea. But being a thief is just beneath you and they're a bad influence."

"Come along now, dear." Sister Antonella led her out the door.

* * *

(AN) Hi, guys! I know it's been long since I've updated but I have this major project to do in history. (Does anybody know what was the impact that Anne Frank made in history?) Although, if I have time I'll to update if I'm not working on any other stories or homework. If you want to know my fictionpress name, it's bugsear8. Have a Happy New Year!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Galatea walked into one of the bedrooms of the orphanage. It had a single bed and a dresser near a small window. She walked over and gazed at the rain, making her remember how she came to the Stella. Galatea fumbled with the locket and sat down on the bed.

"Here Galatea, I've brought you a nightgown to sleep in." Sister Antonella gave her a plain, white nightgown with lace trim.

"Thank you." She looked down, "Sister?"

"Yes?"

"Is it true what they say about Venice? That the magic here can really make dreams come true."

"My family has lived in Venice ever since the Renaissance. I've heard stories of magic and fantasy, and if you believe hard enough, you'll soon find the answer to your question."

"It's just that I have this question in my head that desires an answer."

"And what is that, dear?"

Galatea twirled the locket and sighed.

"I see, it's none of my business. Well, good night, Galatea." Sister Antonella closed the door behind her.

Galatea changed into the nightgown and crawled into bed. The sound of rain carried a lullaby for Galatea as she slowly drifted into her sleep.

--

The next morning, Galatea was awakened by a little girl at the age of six with ruby red hair and freckles was pouncing on her bed, "Wake up, wake up!" She squealed.

Galatea sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Huh?"

"Wake up, sleepyhead! Come on, breakfast is ready in the hall!" The little girl pulled Galatea's hand to get her out of bed. "Here, Sister Antonella told me to give these to you." She gave her a pile of clothes.

"Thank you. I'm Galatea."

"I'm Gia. I'll see you at breakfast, bye!" She ran out of the room.

Galatea was dressed in a black jumper dress over a white polo. She looked like a schoolgirl with her knee high socks and Mary Jane shoes. Galatea fixed her hair into two low ponytails to finish her look. "I look ridiculous. Worse than Scipio in his getup."

Inside the dining hall, thousands of children were conversing as they ate their oatmeal. Gia ran over to Galatea and smiled, "There you are! Come sit with me!" She pulled her over to one of the tables. Gia sat down and swallowed a spoonful of oatmeal, "Come on, you starve to death."

Galatea sat down and looked at the oatmeal in front of her. She a few bites and sighed, "I wish my friends were here. They would bust me out of here."

"Your friends?"

"Yeah."

"Like the Thief Lord?" Gia leaned in with interest.

"What?"

"I've heard the rumors. Sister Antonella was talking to the other nuns and said you were living with the Thief Lord and his bandits. Was it spooky? Dangerous? Were there skeletons?"

"The Thief Lord doesn't live with me or his cohorts. There weren't skeletons there, just rats. Although, it great living with them, they were my family. They took care of each other and they tried to make their lives better without stealing."

"Did they brainwash you?"

Galatea looked at Gia and returned to eating her oatmeal, "Never mind. You have to see it to believe it."

"Oh." Gia shrugged. "Is it true that the Thief Lord can fly?"

Galatea groaned and buried her head in her hands. "No."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

Galatea suddenly remembered what happened last night. She touched the locket and looked at the child, "No."

"Galatea, could you come up here, please?" Sister Antonella beckoned from the head table.

Galatea got up and walked towards Sister Antonella, hearing the gossip of the children behind her, "Yes, ma'am?"

"How did you sleep?"

"Very well, ma'am."

"That's good, Galatea. Galatea, do you mind reading to the children at the playground later today? The orphanage is expecting a very important guest and we have to seem that we keep things in order here, and I don't want the children to worry."

"Of course, Sister."

"Bless you, child." Sister Antonella kissed Galatea's forehead.

--

After breakfast and morning prayer, Galatea walked out to the playground and sat down on a stone bench. She watched the children play tag, jump rope, and hopscotch.

"Galatea, here's the book." A nun handed Galatea a book binded in velvet and gold letters.

Gia and several children ran up to Galatea and flipped to one of the pages, "We were starting on this chapter." Gia pointed.

Inside the orphanage, the Mother Superior opened the door and smiled, "Oh, Dottore Massimo, welcome."

Dottore Massimo walked in with Scipio right behind him, "Thank you, Mother Superior. If this tour pleases me, I'll reconsider on closing down the orphanage." He cleared his throat.

"Of course, I see you brought your son. Scipio, is it?"

"Yes, it is." The Dottore had disappointment in his voice.

"Your son could go out into the playground and listen to one of the orphans reading."

Scipio looked at his father. He didn't want to be here, he was only concentrated on finding Galatea.

"Well, go." Dottore Massimo said to him as he walked off with Mother Superior.

Scipio walked out onto the playground, it was completely deserted. He looked over and saw everyone surrounding the stone bench, where a girl was reading to them.

"'When the moon had risen above the city rooftops, and a few lone stars began to appear in the bridge. Sorrel was up on his back in an instant, but Ben didn't find it quite so easy.'" The orphan read.

Scipio had heard that voice before. He quickly ran over to the group of children sitting on the grass and looked at the girl on the stone bench, "Galatea?" He asked.

Galatea stopped reading and looked up. Her smile grew bright as she saw Scipio, "Scipio." She whispered.

"Do you know him, Galatea?" Gia asked.

"He just a friend I know." She replied, "'Sorrel watched with a scornful grin as he laboriously clambered up Firedrake's tail. When he finally reached the dragon's back he looked as proud as if he had climbed the highest mountain on earth. Sorrel took his backpack, buckled it to her own, and hung them like saddlebags over Firedrake's back.' I think that's enough for today." Galatea closed the book.

Children groaned and whined. "Go on." The nun said. Children ran back over to the playground and started playing.

Galatea got up and brushed the dirt off her skirt. She looked at Scipio all clean in his suit, "What are you doing in costume? I thought Carnavale was last night." She giggled.

Scipio hugged Galatea close and shed a tear, "I thought I lost you. How did you end up here?"

Galatea walked over to the swings and sat down, "I put myself in your shoes. I lied."

"What?"

"I told the police I didn't know the man, which is true. But Victor asked me for my father's phone number, so I told him that my father died in a cave in while excavating an old tomb in Peru."

"How did you come up with a lie like that?"

"I learned from the best, you. So Victor called one of the nuns here, and here I am."

"You have to leave this place, Tea."

"You're telling me. People believe that I can't be trusted because I lived with the Thief Lord. That you can fly, or steal from fifteen houses in one night." Galatea ranted.

"Tea, calm down." He smiled.

"I don't want to calm down, I want to go home. I miss Bo's laughter, the arguments that Mosca and Riccio have, and how Hornet braided my hair. I especially missed your stories. I miss swinging in the Stella." Galatea kicked off the ground and started swinging. She gazed at the seagulls flying across the sky, "Oh, how I envy them."

"Who?" Scipio pushed the swing.

"The seagulls. They can just spread their wings and fly, leave all their troubles behind. No worries, that's the life. People secretly carry burdens and expect everything to be better, when you know it will never be."

Scipio looked down and felt like he didn't have enough time left. It wasn't going to be long that Galatea would cause mass destruction of Venice. Could there be anyway to save her? "Yeah, I feel the same way."

"It seems like birds have the perfect life. They can just have whatever they want in one fell swoop, except me. Freedom is what I want." She sighed, "It's like trying to touch a star, you'll never get it, but you have to keep trying. Right, Scipio?"

"Scipio!" Dottore Massimo yelled.

Scipio and Galatea stopped and watched Dottore Massimo walk up to them.

"What did I tell you about playing with orphans?"

"I'm sorry, sir." Scipio looked down.

Dottore Massimo turned his gaze on Galatea, his eyes widened as he looked at the locket, "Where did you get that, locket?"

"A friend gave it to me." Galatea looked at him straight in the eye.

"That's my wife's locket."

"There could have been other lockets like this."

"Have you opened it?"

"No." Galatea opened the locket and read the engraved message, _To my wife, Orsina._ "I'm very sorry."

"How did you manage to get this locket?"

"Like I said, my friend got it for me."

"Well, you friend seems to be a petty little thief." Dottore Massimo scoffed.

"He's better than that. He's the Thief Lord."

"Preposterous! He doesn't even exist. The Thief Lord is just a story for the tourists."

"You shouldn't believe what you hear, sir. I thought adults taught that to children, apparently I'm wrong."

Dottore Massimo looked furious, "How dare you disrespect me. What is your name, girl?"

Don't tell him your name, Scipio thought.

"Galatea."

Dottore Massimo stepped back, "Well you should learn better, Galatea." He walked back towards Mother Superior and talked to her.

"You shouldn't have told him your name."

"Why not?"

"That's my father, Galatea, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I'll be fine, Scipio. Don't worry, I'll try to run back to the Stella tonight."

"No, not the Stella!"

"Why?"

"That'll be the first place the police will look for you. Please, just leave Venice!"

"Why should you expect me to believe you after you told me that you didn't steal this locket when you did? Your own mother's locket, Scipio, how furious do you think she'll be?"

"She won't be. She's dead. I can't lie about that."

"Then this locket is not mine to keep." She placed the locket in Scipio's hand.

Sister Antonella walked up to Galatea, "Galatea, it's time to go."

"Go? Where?"

"You're being adopted."

"By who?"

"Dottore Massimo." Sister Antonella looked at Scipio, "You must be very lucky to have sister like her."

"Yes."

Galatea left the orphanage with no goodbyes to everyone. Dottore Massimo said it would a waste of time.

--

Inside the mansion, Galatea gazed at the ceiling. It was no Sistine Chapel, but the paintings were beautiful.

"Galatea, I try to be a father and a businessman at the same time. Although, I had no effort to connect with Scipio, let's try it with you. How old are you?" Dottore Massimo said

Galatea couldn't find an answer to that question, "Almost fifteen." She shrugged.

"Hmm, did you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No."

"Where were you before you went to the Merciful Sisters?" He said.

"In a church. I enjoyed listening to the choir at the masses from the balconies." She lied.

"Really?"

"Yes." Galatea said, "May I leave now?"

"Let the maid show you to your room." Dottore Massimo gazed out the window and watched boats sail along the canal.

"Thank you, Father." She hesitated to say. The maid escorted her out of the Dottore's office and up the stairs. Galatea watched Scipio come out of his room.

Scipio stopped and watched Galatea enter one of the bedrooms. He walked over to an old family portrait and pulled out the locket from his pocket. He stared at picture of his mother. Her raven hair all straight and clean. The way how she held Scipio as a child in the portrait made seem protective. Scipio wished that he could see her again, but that could never happen. He looked at the locket and placed it on the wooden table beneath the portrait, "Happy Birthday, Mother." He walked off.

* * *

(AN) Okay, the book excerpt is from Cornelia Funke's book, Dragon Rider, which I don't own. (I own the book, you know what I mean.) But this chapter made me feel kind of sad in a way. I wanted to cry. R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Warning: if you don't know where babies come from yet or learned stuff in Sex Ed and some of the stuff would be kinda graphic, so I would recommend skipping this chapter.

* * *

The maid left Galatea alone in her room. Galatea looked through her closet to find the finest clothes and shoes inside. The bed had beautiful sheets and the softest pillows that were like clouds from Heaven. Galatea jumped on the bed and tried to make herself comfortable. She twisted and turned, but no luck. She missed the old, ratty mattress and the limp pillow in the Stella. As she struggled to adapt to the bed, she fell and landed on the marble floor, "Ow."

"As hard as you try, I'm still not letting you go back there." Scipio leaned against the doorway. He helped her of the floor and smiled.

"You think I'm still interested in going back into the Stella? No way, I just everybody there. This is the life, right?" She shrugged, "Servants who wait on you hand and foots, the best food, this is…the most terrible place I have ever been in." She shook her head. "I don't understand how you can deal with this."

"The sweet life is never easy, Tea."

"And stealing is? It's like I don't know who I'm even talking to. The rich boy Scipio or the Thief Lord."

"But you're talking to a friend and that's what matters right now."

"You're right. But is my friend a liar who hides two separate lives from people he cares about? I think so."

"You know I'm trying hard, Tea."

"Trying doesn't do anything. You're just scared! Like you ever stolen anything, it just came from here. What better place to steal from than your own home!"

Scipio couldn't say anything. Galatea's words would lash him like a whip, "Exactly."

"Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"Become the Thief Lord, to dull the pain your father gives you? Trying to better yourself? Letting yourself know that you could be more than Scipio, a scared, little, rich boy?"

"Shut up, Galatea!" Scipio shouted.

Galatea stepped back in surprise, "No."

"How could know so much about me if you don't know anything about yourself?"

Galatea was flabbergasted. Her mouth was opened, but no sharp words to stab him back. It was true, all she knew about herself was she had to be connected to the Massimos, but it didn't solve anything. "I asked for your help! All you did was nothing so you could protect me. Protect me from what, Scipio?" She looked deep into his eyes. "I'm not scared."

"Galatea!" Dottore Massimo shouted from down the hall.

"Quick, hide!" Galatea ushered Scipio into the closet. She sat down on the bed and waited for the Dottore's arrival.

"Ah, there you are. Would you like to meet your sister?" Dottore Massimo came into her room.

"Sister? Isn't Scipio your only child?"

"No, of course not. Come, let me introduce you to her."

Galatea looked at the closet and followed Dottore Massimo.

"What?" Scipio suddenly ran out of the bedroom and into the security room. Rarely anyone was there, Scipio would always spy on his father to seek for the perfect moments to run from home.

Dottore Massimo opened two, white double doors to reveal a girl with long, pale blonde hair staring out the window, "Diva," he cleared his throat, "this is Galatea." He placed his hands on Galatea's shoulders.

The girl turned around and gave a bright smile, "Thank you for introducing us, Father." Her eyes were pale as jade, for a girl as innocent as Galatea, she seemed malevolent. She walked up to Galatea, her black lace dress swished as she walked, "It's so nice to finally meet you, Galatea. We'll be more than sisters, we'll be best friends." She hugged Galatea.

Galatea had a worried look on her face. Something wasn't right. "It's nice to meet you, Diva. Such a beautiful name, Diva."

Diva giggled at the compliment, "Father, do you think that sissy and I can play together right now?"

"Of course, dear." He kissed Diva on the head and left, "You two play nice."

Galatea watched him leave and turned to Diva, "He seems to be more of a father to you than to Scipio."

"Please," Diva scoffed, "he's not even my father. He funded my creation." She said as she locked the doors.

"Uh, is that how they're putting it these days?" Galatea sounded confused.

"No, I'm not an actual human being. So are you, Galatea." Diva sat down on the floor and began playing with the dollhouse next to her.

"What are you talking about?" She sat down beside her. "I am real. I have a dad somewhere, looking for me."

"No, he's not. He probably just did it for the money." She said, playing with the dolls.

"But Dr. Connell said…" Galatea sounded choked up with tears.

"You listened to Connell?" She laughed, "The man who made a broken toy like you?"

"Broken?"

"Yes, because I know something you don't. And I'm not telling." Diva sounded like a selfish five year old.

"What can you tell me? Tell me what they did to my father." Galatea demanded.

"Our father, you mean. We are sisters, after all." Diva stood up and brush the dirt off her dress, "They never told you the truth, did they? Well, you did escape in that fire before they could complete you. This what they did, when our daddy visited Dottore Massimo one day, Massimo drugged his drink so they could carry him to one of Massimo's secret labs."

Galatea was scared of what would happen next, she sensed something terrible,"I don't want to hear anymore." She shuddered.

"But wanted to. So I'll finish, they tied him down onto a gurney, place some oxygen mask on his face that's filled with some drug that will make him ejaculate semen. They freeze the sperm from the semen and send it to Massimo, who sends it to Connell in another lab, and here we are."

"That can't be true!" Galatea shouted

"You're right. They made us special, Galatea." Diva stared out the window, "Just think, Galatea, if we try hard enough, we could bring the city to its knees. That's what our daddy would want."

"You're referring to Massimo. My real father would never do something like this!" Galatea's tears were stinging her eyes, "This is all lies! I just want to be real human being."

"There's a problem with that, you're not." Diva stuck out her tongue at Galatea.

Galatea stormed up to Diva and grabbed her arms, "Then what am I then? A clone? Robot? Some mutant?"

"Not even close. Massimo just wanted a test drive and you're it. A prototype that'll win him the Nobel Prize. Wait, that'll be me."

"You may be brilliant, Diva-"

"I don't need you to say I'm brilliant, I know I'm brilliant. This is what you are, Galatea. You're death, an agent of chaos, and when you've done your part, Venice will finally sink like the Titanic."

"Stop it!" Galatea screamed as she covered her ears.

"Why should I? You wanted answers to all of your little questions, Galatea. Why did God ever put you on this earth anyway?"

"To let me live a life."

"No, to destroy." Diva danced around and started singing how Venice is going to finally sink.

"Connell wouldn't have made me if that would happen."

"Who cares about Connell, he's dead. Shot right in the brain by the Dottore. Besides, he's the only reason you're here. He always said that magic was a waste in life, I guess he finally found a way to wipe it out for good. You would blow up the city of magic and dreams, right?"

Galatea picked up a candlestick off the table, her rage was triggered by Diva's cruel words.

"What are you doing? Do you think that a candlestick would shut me up?" Diva began laughing.

"It doesn't hurt to try." Galatea started to beat her with the candlestick. Galatea lashed her pain and suffering out on Diva, "Take it all back!" She yelled, "Say I'm real, say I'm normal!" Tears were falling onto Diva's body.

Diva got up and grabbed Galatea by the throat. She threw her onto the table and giggled, "What would make me say such a lie? You knew this from the beginning, Galatea. You were meant for bigger things, the first person to cause such a tragedy for such a beloved city, how often do you see those people? In just a few days' time, Venice will be off the map for good, I can give you that."

Galatea reached for the letter opener beside her. She screamed as she grabbed it and stabbed Diva in the chest, causing sparks to fly.

"Look what you did!" Diva started to cry, "You broke me!" She screamed, "I'm broken!"

"What are you?"

"I was supposed to be the next best thing. The next link in the chain of evolution, a cyborg." She choked on her tears

"What?"

"Carve my face with the letter opener."

"No."

"You wanted nothing but the truth. If you crave it, you'll carve my face."

Galatea took the letter opener out of Diva's chest and cut one side of her face, "You didn't feel that, did you?"

"No, go on."

Galatea carved out pieces of fake skin until there was nothing but metal, "Oh, Diva."

"I guess the cat's out of the bag." Diva giggled.

Galatea touched her lips, "I don't understand, I felt his kiss."

"You're not robot in the face. You have robotic replacements in your arm, half of your waist, and your leg. Even your heart."

"How can this be?"

"Making artificial children can be fragile. We were like premature babies, our bodies were failing. Is there any better way to let people take pity on you than to turn you into a walking automaton?" Diva began to weep, "I wanted to make Massimo proud, but I can't anymore."

"Diva, you have to help me."

"I know, under the dollhouse is a file with everything on Connell's death. I know you're going to do the right thing with it."

Galatea pulled the file under the dollhouse and flipped through the pages. She looked up and saw Diva aiming the letter opener at her forehead, "Diva, no!"

Diva stabbed herself and fell to the floor. Her body seemed to be shorting out which made Galatea afraid, "Run." She said with her last breath.

"What's going on in there? Diva? Galatea? Open the door!" Dottore Massimo banged on the doors.

Galatea opened the window and climbed down the fire escape and onto the streets. She was free of the Massimo mansion, but caught by the truth.


	14. Your Choice

Your Choice

Okay, I've been thinking about the later chapters of Who Am I? So, I've decide to take a little break.I just finished reading the Thief Lord and I've been wondering. But since I suck at making decisions, I going to let you guys, the readers, decide the ending of the story. Do you want a happy ending or a tragic ending? Post your answer at the review board and I'll count them, by the way, you can only vote once. The majority will be the winner. Bye and Have a happy new year!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Okay, the wait was killing me, so I've decided to come back and finish the story. Apparently the votes were tragic: 2, happy: 1. The ending will be a tragic ending. Now on with the story. (Spoiler: on the third thing that's in italics, play Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel while reading that bit. Thank you!)

* * *

Galatea rubbed her arms to protect herself from the cold, she didn't dare to look back. She felt horrible about what she did. For as long as she could remember, Galatea demanded for anything, threaten anyone, but never kill. Until now. "I don't understand, why do I feel so cold inside?" She whispered. "Is it because my body inside is just cold steel, cold as the wind?" She gazed at the file in her hand, "I need to find that detective, I need to fix everything. It just can't be true, I was created to destroy such a beautiful city. Massimo didn't create just an ordinary girl, he created the Angel of Death." She sobbed.

--

Back at the Massimo mansion, Scipio ran down to see what was all the commotion about. By the time he got there, two men were pulling out a black body bag on a gurney. His father had no expression on his face, he just looked down and stared at the pieces of skin of the floor, "Father?"

"What do you want, Scipio? I'm in no mood."

"I know."

The Dottore looked at his son with disgust, "Know about what?"

"Galatea. And Diva. Why did you do this?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Yes, it is. I know Galatea better than you do. I care about her, I want what's best for her."

"How can anyone care for a machine?" His father laughed. "She has no purpose."

"How can you say that?!" Scipio screamed at his father, making everyone looked at him, "She's not a machine, she's a human being whose life was taken away by you! She just wanted answers! The truth! She's scared and frightened of what Diva told her! And look what happened to Diva! She killed herself because of you!"

"That's enough, Scipio!"

"No!" He screamed, "You never tell me anything, anymore! You never even told me how my mother died. Some father you are." Tears were falling down Scipio's eyes.

Dottore Massimo stood there, breathing heavily as his face turned to a slight shade of red, "Like I said, that's enough."

"How matter how hard you try, I won't stop talking. If you could even fool the world by making them think Galatea or Diva were your daughters, would you even love them as your own?"

"I loved what they could bring me, Scipio." Dottore Massimo ordered everyone but Scipio to leave. Dottore Massimo closed the double doors and locked them, "It's time you knew the truth, Scipio."

--

Galatea walked by a café and spotted Victor in a booth drinking coffee. Galatea rushed inside and sat down on the other side of the booth, "I've been looking for you."

Victor put down his coffee, "No, come rush in and sit down."

"I've found some information about Connell. I know who killed him."

"What? How?"

"An informant gave this to me." She placed the file on the table, "It shows a picture of Massimo killing Connell, what Connell has been doing for the past year, everything."

"Why would you come in here and give this to me? You said you never knew him."

"I lied. I don't know how I know him, I just remember him." Galatea rubbed her arms.

Victor looked at the freezing girl and out into the snowing street, "Did you come all the way here dressed like that? You're going to freeze to death."

"So? I'm going to die anyway."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. I'm involved in something very bad."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. But everyone in Venice isn't safe. You have to evacuate the city."

"Why?"

"In a few days' time, the Venice you knew will disappear forever."

Victor had a worried look on his face, "Disappear? What do you mean?"

"My informant said that a something is going to wipe out Venice. Something big. You have to get everyone out. You got Connell's killer, I want everyone out of the city before it happens."

"Can't we stop it?"

"I don't know how it can be stopped, I don't think it can't be stopped. It has to do its duty. I have to go. When you leave here, start evacuating everything. I know my friends will hate me, but I love them. They're hiding out in the Stella. Wait until tomorrow to come and get them."

"Why would you turn in your own friends?"

"A life for a life. Their lives for mine. It was great seeing you again, Detective." Galatea smiled.

"Galatea, wait." Victor placed a hundred euros on the table, "Buy yourself something warm, you'll catch your death out there."

Galatea took and money and placed it in her pocket, "Promise me you'll have everyone out in time, even you. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"You have my word. Your father never died in Peru, did he?"

"I don't where my father is. I'm not even sure he cares about me anymore. Goodbye." Galatea got up and left. She shivered in the cold and ran to the nearest store.

Inside the store, Galatea browsed at the various coats and hats. One thing that caught her eye was a man walking with his daughter holding his hand outside. Galatea smiled at the man as he picked up his daughter and twirled her around. The little girl looked at Galatea and waved. Galatea tried not to cry and waved back.

"May I help you?" A lady said.

Galatea looked at the woman and smiled, "Oh, I'm just looking."

"Did you come in like that? My god, you must be freezing!" The woman exclaimed. "Here, you can have this coat and hat for free." The woman handed Galatea a long crimson coat with black fur trim and a matching hat.

"Thank you."

"Now don't tell anyone."

"I promise. Thank you." Galatea walked out of the store. She walked down the street down to the docks. She sat down on a bench and gazed at the seagulls gliding over the water. There, she wanted to remember everything. The day where Scipio found her to the day she discovered the truth. How tragic her life was. Wait, Scipio! She finally realized it, he did know about her. How could he lie to her if he cares about her? Did everyone else now? Galatea tried to hold back her tears as she wanted answers into the palm of her hands. She couldn't believe it, everything that she had so dear was about to vanish right in front of her eyes. Galatea left the docks and walked to the post office and used her money to buy an envelope. There she wrote a letter, expressing the state she was in. She shed a tear as she looked at the envelope and quickly ran to the Stella.

--

Prosper, Mosca, and Riccio looked through a map of Venice while Hornet was reading to Bo, "We checked the Basilica, she's not there."

"What about the Doge's palace?" Riccio shrugged.

"No. She could've been taken to an orphanage."

"How are we going to bust her out of an orphanage? What about Scipio, has he found anything?"

"Calm down, Riccio. It's only been a day. I wonder Scipio is doing right now." Mosca tossed the map aside. He yawned as he closed his eyes until the bell woke him up, "Huh? Who is it?"

"Galatea? It could be Scipio. Go check." Hornet said.

Prosper and Mosca went backstage and opened the door. In front of them was an envelope hanging right in front of them. Prosper grabbed the letter and read the front,

_Go to Fondamenta Bollani_

_Number 223_

_And give this letter to Scipio._

_P.S. Give this to him personally._

"Should we do what it says?" Mosca asked.

"I don't know, but I think we could find what Scipio does in the daytime." Prosper shrugged. "Come on, let's go tell the others."

--

As the sky was turning gray, the children approached a grand house with many windows and a fancy speedboat out front, "Hey, didn't Scipio steal that?" Mosca pointed out.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Riccio said.

"The envelope said we could find Scipio here." Prosper said as he knocked on the black door.

A maid opened the door and gazed at the children, "What is this, some stupid joke?"

"No joke, signora. We're here to deliver this letter to Scipio."

"I'll give it to him." The maid replied.

"No, signora. We supposed to deliver it to him personally."

"Va bene. Come in." The maid gestured, letting Prosper and Bo in, "Two is enough." She closed the door in front of the others' faces.

The courtyard was decorated in beautiful furniture and a tall marble fountain, "Hey, Prop, look!" Bo splashed the water.

Scipio came downstairs and stopped when he saw his visitors.

"Hey, Scip!" Bo smiled.

Scipio quickly ran upstairs, followed by Prosper and Bo.

"Scipio, stop!" Prosper called out.

"Why?"

"Because I can finally see it now. You've been running all your life, haven't you? You were never an orphan, let alone a thief! You were just a benefactor to us. Taking pity on poor, orphaned kids like us."

Bo looked at the family portrait, "Is that your parents?" Bo had a disappointed look on his face.

"I was going to tell you." Scipio sighed.

"You can tell everyone right now, they're right outside. Perhaps you could tell the truth to Galatea if we can find her." Prosper said.

"She already knows. She was here earlier today."

"How come you didn't say anything?"

"How could I?" Scipio hissed. "I have nothing else to hide, you can go."

"To think I trusted you." Bo said with tears coming down his eyes.

"Here." Prosper threw the envelope at Scipio, "Come on, Bo." He grabbed his brother's hand and stormed out of the mansion.

Scipio went into his room and opened the letter:

_Dear Scipio,_

_A thief is a person who secretly steals. What I never knew that a thief could steal something so dear from me, hope. You knew all along, and you couldn't tell me. Why? Was it because you were scared of breaking my heart? No need, I don't have one, it's artificial as my life. Scipio, ever since you found me, I've found my life going through hell. Scipio, don't you see? If you have kept doing this to me, there'll be nothing left of me. You made me believe that everything was going to be okay when it wasn't. This will grieve me because I love you so, but we both know. I wish I could trust that it was just this once, but I must do what I must so Venice can still stand tall. I can't adjust to disgust, I'm done living this life. But I just wish I could stay. Why can't I stay?_

_Galatea._

Scipio changed into his Thief Lord clothes and climbed out his bedroom window.

--

The kids walked down the street with their heads down. They were devastated like Galatea. Having the truth hidden from you for so long can be so fragile.

"I'm tired." Bo yawned.

Prosper picked him up and continued carrying him, "What the-?" Prosper put Bo down. A large group of people surrounded the Stella, murmuring and pointing to the roof. The kids ran into the crowd and tried to figure out what was going on.

"Why are all these people here?" Mosca asked.

"No way she'll survive that fall. She's going to jump." Someone spoke in the crowd.

"She?" Riccio's eyes widened.

"Oh, my god. Up there." Hornet pointed towards the sky. Everyone looked up and was sent into shock as they gazed Galatea standing on the edge of the roof of the Stella.

Scipio ran as fast as he could to the Stella. The only thing that stopped him was the figure on the roof.

Galatea occasionally stared down at the view below and up into the cloudy night sky. Her eyes were red from the tears she wept, she threw her new coat and hat onto the street earlier, and she wanted nothing. She decided her life for the lives of Venice. She had make a choice, but the state she was in calmed her down, but her skin was covered in goosebumps due to the cold wind.

_On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm_

"Galatea." Scipio whispered._  
_

_I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now_

_Everyone waited for any change as Galatea continued to cry.__  
_

_The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found  
_

Scipio sneaked by the crowd and went under the caution tape to enter through the small alley that led to the fire escape of the Stella._  
_

_I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true, don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you, don't jump  
_

Galatea closed her eyes and remembered the life she had. "How tragic." She muttered._  
_

_Don't let memories go of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please, don't jump _

_You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more_

_Somewhere up there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again_

_I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true, don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you, don't jump_

_Don't let memories go of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please, don't jump, don't jump_

Scipio stopped to catch his breath, but no matter what obstacles came before him, he always tried to do his best to stop her. But he climbed onto the roof and saw Galatea standing on the ledge._  
_

_I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long  
_

"Galatea." Scipio ran to the edge and stuck out his gloved hand._  
_

_Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump  
_

"I can't, Scipio. I have to do what's right."_  
_

_I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true, don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you, don't jump _

Don't let memories go of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please, don't jump, don't jump

Galatea spread her arms and leaned her body forward._  
_

_And if all that can't hold you back  
Then I'll jump for you_

Scipio suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her back onto the ground.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Galatea kicked and screamed as the tears were quickly falling down. She stopped and buried her face in his chest, crying her eyes out, "I can't! I want to stay! I just…"

Scipio pulled his mask off his face and stroked Galatea's soft, brown hair as she softly cried, "I know."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I may put up another your choice thing, but I don't wanna waste space. So I'll put it here: You decide one of the main characters ( I won't say who) will either live or die. Remember, you can only vote once and post your vote in the review board. I will check by the end of the week and finish writing the story.

The song playing through Galatea's attempted suicide is Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel, which I do own the song nor the book, the Thief Lord. Please enjoy this chapter!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

(AN) Let the record show that this is the final chapter of Who Am I? Please R&R.

* * *

Galatea rested on the ratty old mattress that she missed, she sighed with content as she opened her eyes and found herself in the Stella.

"Why are you even here?" Riccio's voice was heard throughout the building. "Because of you, we had to wait three hours outside until the police stopped looking around the Stella. You should've let her jump."

"Shut up, Riccio!" Mosca yelled.

Galatea got up and walked over to the balcony. She watched everyone yell at Scipio downstairs, "What's going on?"

Everyone ran upstairs to Galatea, "Are you okay?"

"I don't what happened after my little stunt on the roof. What did happen?"

"After the rich boy pulled you off the ledge, you passed out and he brought you here." Mosca explained.

"Yeah, the rest of us had to wait outside while the police were looking for you."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?" Scipio extended his hand towards her.

"I'm fine." She slapped it away. "You never told them that you were rich. You told them the truth about me. How could you?"

"I…I wanted-" Scipio tried to speak.

"Face it, Scipio. We're all mad at you. Why don't you just go home?" Prosper said.

"I can't. I can't leave Galatea alone. She needs to know."

"Know what? I already know everything."

"Not everything."

"I don't care anymore. Just leave me alone."

"Tea, I-"

"She's right, Scipio. Just leave us alone." Hornet said. "Come on, Tea." She walked Galatea back to her mattress.

Scipio sighed and walked out of the Stella.

"Serves him right." Riccio said.

--

Hornet slowly laid Galatea back on the mattress, "You get some rest. You had a tiring night."

"What did he say about me?"

"Who?"

"Scipio."

"Galatea, now is not the time to bring up Scipio right now."

"Please, Hornet. What did he say?"

Hornet sat down beside Galatea, it was hard to speak the cold truth in front of her, "Venice is going to explode, Galatea." She choked on her tears.

"I already know that. There's a bomb somewhere and I think I'm somewhat connected to it."

"No, Tea. You're the bomb."

"What?" Galatea sat up.

"You already know what you are. Genetically engineered is what Scipio said. A prize for the future is why you were made."

"A prize? How can death be a prize?"

"We wanted to tell you so badly, but we were scared of how you were going to react."

"Scared? You should be. I never wanted this, Hornet. It would have been better if Scipio had never found me."

"No, Tea. It wouldn't have." Hornet wiped away her tears. "Get some rest."

Galatea rested her head against the pillow and watched Hornet leave. She stared up to the skylight and wondered. What if she was a normal child that lived a normal life? No Thief Lord, no bomb, nothing to worry about. She just laid there and tried to picture a life where she could live happily with her father. She tried so hard, she got something unexpected. Nothing. She growled with anger and got up. She found the staircase leading up to the roof and saw Scipio sitting on the ledge, "I thought you went home."

"I can't. The police are looking for me."

"Well, it's common for the police to look for a thief." She shrugged.

"That's not why. They arrested my father earlier today. You went to the police after you ran away, didn't you?"

Galatea walked over and sat down next to him. They could see the residents of Venice walk down the streets, carrying bags and small pieces of furniture. "How did you-?"

"Security cameras. I see the others are angry at me."

"Angry? They're furious. Scipio, you knew them since they day you knew them and they trusted you. Keeping a secret this big from them really hurt. What hurts even more is you couldn't tell about me right away. All of this could've been prevented."

"I could never lose you, Galatea." He looked at her with sincere eyes. "You made me become something more than I thought I could ever be. Although, I may not been good at it, but I can do better the next time."

"What next time? There is no next time." She leaned her head against his chest. "There is so much I've learned and felt, but I'll never get a chance to use it."

"Like what?" Scipio wrapped his arm around her shoulder and placed his head on top of hers.

"I never felt what it was like to love before. Though you, everyone, loved me so much that I loved all of you. Especially you, Scipio. You made me felt real, Scipio. You made me feel like I actually exist."

Scipio kissed the top of her head, "This is all my fault. The trouble I cause for you."

"No. Because of you, I know who I am now. I'm a girl who lived a tragic, short life, but in the end, I experienced things I never knew that could be possible. Like finding out that you're a cyborg." She laughed along with Scipio, "The best part was having a family."

Scipio tried to smile as his tears stained his cheeks. "So, you don't care about the search for your dad anymore?"

"I do care. It's just that I have no time now. If my father did know and care about me, I wonder if he would've been proud of me."

"I think he's already proud of you, Galatea."

"You think so?"

"I'm the Thief Lord, I know so."

Galatea could hear Scipio's heartbeat as she pressed her hand against her chest in search of hers, "I wish my heart was real. I wish I could experience its pain when it breaks and the skips of the beat whenever there's joy. Instead, there's a bomb inside a metal cage which I call my heart."

"No matter what happens, Galatea, you'll always be real to me. I have to ask you what did you feel that night on Carnivale? The kiss, what did you feel?"

Galatea pressed her lips together and looked at him, "Life. You gave me life, Scipio. That one moment, I felt like a complete human." Galatea gazed into the moonlight as she tried not to cry, "Here I am, Galatea. Born with a mystery, lived with broken dreams and painful answers, and died a destroyer of a fair city. How can I bear this burden, filled with such pain and agony, yet I cannot feel it?" She sobbed.

Scipio got up and held her tight, "Here." He took her hands and placed it on his face, "Can't you feel this, Galatea?"

"It's so warm." She whispered as she gazed into his brown eyes. She stroked his face, "Why?"

"Because I love you, Galatea. Can't you feel what I had for you ever since the day I found you?"

Galatea smiled, "Yes. But feel me. I'm cold, Scipio. Warm or not, I'll always remain cold."

"No. You cared about me, everyone. How can a body be so cold with a warm heart? You're more than just metal and destruction, Tea."

Galatea hugged him and got up, "Take me to bed. I'm tired." She yawned.

"Sure." Scipio scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to her bed. He slowly placed her on the mattress as her amber eyes twinkled at him, "Is there anything else?"

"Just stay with me." Galatea sighed as she closed her eyes.

Scipio stayed by her side all night, holding her hand and smiling as his tears fell onto her pale skin.

"What are you still doing here?" Riccio asked with the others behind him.

"We both have something we want. We don't want to see Galatea die, we wish there was something to do, but there isn't. Is there?"

Bo came up to him, "I'm going to miss her. She was a sister to me."

Scipio smiled and hugged him.

"Me, too. All of us will." Hornet said as she ran up to Scipio and hugged him, followed by everyone else. That night, they stayed by Galatea's side.

--

The next day, Hornet and Prosper were cooking in the kitchen, Mosca was working on his radio, Bo was playing with his kittens, and Riccio was reading his comic books downstairs.

Scipio lied down beside Galatea all day, discussing if she would ever have a future, "So what if you found your dad, what would you do?"

"I'd tell what happened. If he turns out what I imagined him to be, we'd leave Venice in a heartbeat. I see him and me settling down somewhere in the country. Just he and I together, but it would be hard to leave everyone else here."

"You don't have to worry about us, we don't need grown ups."

"Someone has to look after you."

"I can take care of myself."

"How? If you keep up with the Thief Lord, you'll soon get caught one day. They'll find out that you're a kid and… Scipio, whatever happens, try to take of everyone."

"Tea-"

"Please. I want you to have the family I wished for. It's my dying wish, Scip. Grant it."

Scipio kissed her cheek, "Your wish is my command."

"Freeze! Police!" A shout came from downstairs. The children below started screaming.

"No, they're early!" Galatea got up and ran out.

"Tea!" Scipio ran after her.

Galatea watched the police round up the children, "Oh, no."

"Tea, Scip! Run!" Prosper hollered.

"Up there!" A policeman called.

"Tea, come on!" Scipio took her hand and ran.

"Scipio, no!" She broke from her hold.

Victor came upstairs with some officers behind him, "Well, well, isn't it the Massimo boy? We've been looking for you."

"Please don't hurt Scipio. He's my friend."

"We're not going to hurt him or anyone downstairs. We're taking them into far out of Venice to escape the bomb. Almost all of Italy has evacuated because of this bomb. Come on, son. We're getting you out of here." Victor said.

"I'm not leaving without Tea." Scipio held Galatea close.

"Your friend turned you in along with everyone else here in turn for the arrest of your father."

Scipio looked at her with hurt, "Tea, you didn't…"

"I had to. It was for your protection, I can't let you guys die here. You deserve more than this."

"Come on, let's go."

"No, I'm staying with Tea."

"No, we're going. Get the others out of here." Victor said as the police took Scipio away.

"Galatea! Galatea!" Scipio yelled.

"Scipio, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Galatea sobbed. Everyone was gone, even the kittens. "How long till my life ends?" She whispered. Galatea ate the last of the cakes, read at least two of Riccio's comic books, and flipped through some of Bo's drawings.

It was almost midnight, Galatea looked around the Stella one last time and noticed something on the table. A letter addressed to her. She took it and sat down on the bench. "Does it matter if I open this?" She shrugged as she opened the letter.

_My dearest daughter Galatea,_

No way, it couldn't be, she thought. Did Victor actually find my father and wrote this letter to me?

_I believe you've been looking for me for some time now. If I knew the truth in time, I would've found you right away. No matter what happens, my dear Galatea, I'll always be proud of you. I was a fool for going to Dottore Massimo and let this atrocity happen to you, I hope you can forgive me. I'm sure you've made great friends and experience the magic that life can bring. You won't be around much longer, my darling, but I'll always feel that you're right beside me in my embrace. I wish I could hold you in my arms, Galatea, it's the least I could do for being your father. You've been on many ups and downs looking for me, but I want to be honest with you in your final moment, I've always loved you, Galatea. We've all have. Goodbye._

Galatea looked up with tears in her eyes as a bright light was emerging from her body. "Goodbye, Daddy." She kissed the letter and looked at it for one last time.

_Your father,_

_Scipio_

In a bright flash, Galatea and Venice were no more.

* * *

Ta-da! Finally finished. I know you must hate right now, but you wanted tragic. Yes, Scipio is actually Galatea's biological father. Hey, this is fiction, I can't explain any weird mumbo gumbo right now. Don't worry, this story isn't on complete yet because I'm adding a preview of my new, but POSSIBLE fanfic here. I hope you enjoyed this story because I did.

Yours truly, waterprincessmarina


	17. Preview for Possibly New Fanfic

Preview for The Huntress and His Hunted

Okay, I don't know if this fanfic will work out, but I want you guys to review it, see if it could be a possibility of not. Okay? Okay. The title may seem choppy but it's a work in progress. R&R!

* * *

Aurelie threw Scipio against the stone wall and kissed him, "You're so warm. Are you okay?" She panted.

"I've been thinking."

She stopped and looked at him, "What's wrong, Scipio?"

"This feels wrong. I'm betraying my best friend." He gently pulled her away from him.

"_Quoi_? What are you saying? I don't understand. How are you hurting your friend? Is your friend in love with me?"

Scipio gave a confused look but shook it off, "No, no. She hates your kind, actually."

"Hates my kind." Aurelie scoffed, "She hates vampires."

"More than that, she hunts them. She's been looking for the vampire who killed her parents when she was a little girl." Scipio sighed and looked at the vampire.

Aurelie had a worried look on her face, "Who was she? The little girl."

"Her name is Helena."

Aurelie gasped and stepped back, "Helena? Helena Van Helsing?"

"Yes, but how did you know her name?" Scipio looked at her with fear, "Aurelie…"

"I must go. _Au revoir_, Scipio." She ran into the dark shadows.

"Aurelie!" Scipio shouted in the darkness.

--

Back at the flat, everyone was watching TV as a knock on the door disturbed them. "You know what to do." Helena got up from the couch as the others hid into the guest room. She pulled out a wooden stake from her jacket and spoke, "Who's there?"

"Helena, it's me. Scipio." He answered.

Helena put down the stake and opened the door, "Scipio. I thought you promised me that you weren't going to steal anymore."

"How am I going to live up to my title as the Thief Lord, Helena?" He said as he came in.

"Scipio, you're lying." She closed the door and crossed her arms, "What were you really doing tonight?"

"Fine, if you must know, I went to go see a girl."

"A girl?" Helena retorted in disbelieving manner.

"A girl?!" Riccio and Mosca shouted. "Scipio and Mystery Girl sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-ING!" They sang.

"Would you shut up?!" Helena and Scipio yelled.

"Helena, I need to tell you something important."

"Fine, tell me now."

"I can't, not here." Scipio pulled her into the kitchen.

"Scipio, what do you want to tell me?"

"You want to find the person who killed your parents, right?"

"Yes, more than anything."

"What if I told you that the girl I saw tonight somehow knew about you and your parents?"

"Scipio, what are you saying?"

"The girl I saw tonight, her name was Aurelie Chanteuse. She my girlfriend and…"

"And what? You love her dearly that you would die for her?" Helena shrugged.

"Yes. But the thing is, Aurelie's a vampire. I'm dating a vampire."

Helena eyes widened so big as if they were about to pop out of their sockets, "YOU'RE DATING A WHAT?!" She shrieked.

* * *

Okay, so there's the preview. Tell me what you think and I'll try to start as soon as I can. Now my story est fini!


End file.
